Slipping Away
by Narchannen Fae
Summary: *Warning* Not for Arwen fans. It's love at first sight for A/L but is someone trying to tear them apart? New Chapter Up!
1. Default Chapter

I'm taking a little break from The Ten Things We Hate About You to write this. Probably not my best work, but hey it has some A/L slash, so I'm happy. The dialogue in the whole entire story is in elvish so you don't have to look for little signs. (isn't that convenient?) However character's thoughts are in italics.  
  
None of these people or places belong to me (except Leif) but if I did I would be the happiest girl alive. I might be the second happiest girl alive if you reviewed this story. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas flew swiftly through the trees of Mirkwood, near his fathers' castle. His face split into a grin as he watched his best friend, Alana stare up at the branches.  
  
"Legolas come down here now!" she shouted, her green eyes flashing. "If you don't I'll leave without you!"  
  
Sighing, he jumped down, saying, "You know I can't say no to you."  
  
"Damn right," she said smirking. He grinned back. "Now let's go! I'm tired of you making me wait because of your stupid jokes."  
  
"Sorry," said Legolas, picking up his bow and arrows. "But you can't blame me. I'm always forced to act so…"  
  
"Regally?" she finished. "You really don't have a choice. You were born into royalty."  
  
"Yeah, and I hate it," said Legolas, staring at the blue sky that shilouted the emerald green of the leaves. Just looking at his beloved home made him feel better. Alana laughed, watching him. "I can see why you don't want to rule. You're too soft hearted."  
  
"Soft hearted or not I still have a better shot than you," he retorted as they reached the target they had set up the other day.  
  
"Well then prove it," she said laughing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the castle of King Thranduil…  
  
"Father, Lord Elrond has arrived," said Legolas's youngest cousin.  
  
"Thank you Leif," said King Thranduil, not looking up from the document he was reading. "Would you mind finding Legolas for me? There's someone I want him to meet."  
  
"Yes uncle," said Leif. But before he left he said, "Uncle, I saw Legolas go off with that daughter of the captain of the guards…Alana, if that's her name. Even after you told him not to…" To Leif's disappointment, his uncle was distracted when Lord Elrond walked in, his daughter behind him, sulking. Scowling, Leif left to go find his cousin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the forest…  
  
"Nice shot!" commented Legolas as Alana's arrow hit the target a little off center. "Just concentrate harder. Feel the power behind the arrow in your fingertips."  
  
"I can't!" she said exasperatedly. "You'll always be better at archery than me."  
  
"Yeah but you're better than me at so many other things," murmured Legolas, blushing.  
  
"You are too modest, my prince," said Alana, teasing him.  
  
"Yeah right," came a cold voice from the trees. Legolas's cousin walked into the clearing his eyes narrowed. "Your father wants to see you Legolas," His expression told Legolas he was in trouble.  
  
Alana must have seen this to for she brought her face an inch away from Leif's saying, "You can't get him in trouble forever."  
  
"Watch me, underling," spat Leif.  
  
Legolas just looked between his cousin and his best friend noticing how different they were. Alana looked nothing like the other elves of Mirkwood. She was short and had wispy auburn hair, unlike he and Leif who were both tall and graceful with long blonde hair. Her green eyes radiated heat, while Leif's gray ones stared coldly back.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment Leif," said Legolas breaking up their fight. Shooting Alana a look of disgust Leif left.  
  
"Don't let him push you around like that!" cried Alana.  
  
"I don't have a choice. My father isn't happy with my choice of friends…"  
  
"Why should he tell you who you should be friends with?"  
  
"Um, I really should be go and see what he wants," said Legolas nervously.  
  
"You can't always avoid the subject Legolas!" shouted Alana as he sprinted off into the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the castle…  
  
Legolas slowly walked across the green tiled throne room, approaching his stone-faced father.  
  
"Ah Legolas, here you are," said the king looking over his son's dirt stained leggings and sweaty face.  
  
"Leif said you wanted to see me?" asked Legolas, feeling uneasy.  
  
"Yes, I wanted you to meet someone."  
  
"Great," thought Legolas. "Probably another girl he wants me to marry…"  
  
The great doors, at the other end of the hall, opened and there stood a girl. But while all the others had seemed so young she looked about his age. (1,923 years, (17 human years) Her face was framed with black hair, unusual for an elf. Blue eyes glared at him, and Legolas could tell she wasn't afraid of anything. But that was a quality he liked in a friend, not a wife.  
  
"Hello," she said forcefully, fidgeting in her long white gown. "My name is Arwen Halfelven."  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf," said Legolas listlessly. Sure she was pretty and seemed to have more personality than any of his other potential brides, but he was going to show his father he wouldn't be won over so easily. 


	2. Default Chapter

1 Slipping Away Ch 2  
  
"Legolas are you alright?" asked Alana waving her hand in front of his half closed eyes.  
  
"Hunh?" asked Legolas sleeply.  
  
"Are you awake?" she asked giggling.  
  
"No, not really. That Arwen girl wouldn't give me a moments rest. My father said I'm suppost to show her around, but I haven't seen her all morning."  
  
They sat on a bench in the garden in front of the castle. Many elves walked down the flower lined pathways, mostly running errends. No one really payed attention to their conversation.  
  
"When will your father stop trying to marry you off?"  
  
"Never, I guess.'n  
  
"Well you have to show him who's boss."  
  
"But remember what happened the last time I disobeyed him?" Legolas pulled up his shirt to show her the lash marks on his back.  
  
"Run away!"  
  
"I can't! There's nothing I can do!" yelled Legolas exasperadedly.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Alana gently. "Don't be upset. We'll think of something."  
  
"Thank you my…" began Legolas but he was cut off when a handful of mud hit him in the face. "What the…"he yelled attracting attention.  
  
"There she goes," said Alana to him.  
  
"Who?" asked Legolas, ignoring the laughter from the other elves.  
  
"Your future wife."  
  
Legolas stormed through the halls of the castle, mud dripping from his face. He was going to make Arwen pay for making a fool out of him. Stares followed him as he walked, but he didn't care.  
  
He stopped short, hearing laughter coming from behind a closed door. Smiling he opened it. But to his great dissapointment she was sitting on the bed talking to his father.  
  
"Legolas, where have you been?" asked his father sternly. "Arwen has been looking for you all day! It is very rude to leave a guest while you go play with your little friends."  
  
Legolas was about to say, "Why don't you ask her where I was,' but then realized it wouldn't do him any good. "Come on," he said resentfully. "I'll show you the forest."  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Arwen sweetly, as Legolas led her further into the wood.  
  
"Don't pretend that you don't know,' hissed Legolas. "Why did you want to make a fool of me?"  
  
"You are altogether to perfect for my liking," retorted Arwen.  
  
Legolas stared at her incrediously. "You can't say that! You don't know anything about me!"  
  
"Actually, I know that brown is definetly your color," she smirked before flinging more mud at him.  
  
"That's it, you bitch!" yelled Legolas and he lunged at her, knocking her flat on her face.  
  
As the battle raged on a blonde figure ran back towards the castle, a grin on his face.  
  
"I hope that teaches you a lesson," said Thranduil looping the whip back over his arm. "And you will remain in your room for two days!" He slammed the door behind him.  
  
Legolas winced in pain as blood trickled down his back. Anger still courced through him as he remembered Arwen's pathetic performance downstairs. "I didn't do anything Daddy, he attacked me from behind…"  
  
A soft voice knocked him out of his thoughts. "Legolas?" He turned over painfully to watch Alana climb through the open widow.  
  
"You got it bad this time," she said looking at the wounds.  
  
"Yeah, but it was worth it," he said smiling, as he told her what had happened earlier.  
  
Alana laughed as she began to treat the wounds on his back. His elvish healing abilites were kicking in but they still looked red and sore. "I don't think she'll try anything anymore."  
  
A loud bell sounded making her jump. "I have to go to dinner. I'll bring you back something. Just rest ok?"  
  
"Alright," replied Legolas, feeling tired. As he closed his eyes he saw a tall young man, with black hair and dark eyes. Smiling at the vision he slowly drifted to sleep. 


	3. Default Chapter

1 Thanks so much for the reviews. At first I was afraid no one would like it and I'm so glad you do! I'm also glad that some of you like the idea of a F/L fic. I'm kind of getting sick of A/L so I wanted to try something new. I can't believe that I haven't seen a fic with Faramir in it yet. When I read the Two Towers he became my second favorite character, (next to Legolas…he he he!) But it may take awhile cause I have to do some research. (It's been about six months since I read LOTR last. Isn't that sad?) So anyway this chapter is in Legolas and Aragorn POV, which I will indicate to you. Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
The first day of my imprisonment passed slowly. Alana came to visit me twice, bringing food. My back ached terribly and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
On the second day I woke to the sound of trumpets. Sleepily I went to the window and gasped. It was the human I saw in my dreams! His dark locks clung to his tan face, and his dark eyes twinkled merrily. As I stared at him, I didn't notice he was staring at me too. Suddenly Arwen appeared and led him away. Screaming with rage I didn't even care that I thought another male was beautiful. On a normal day I would have asked myself what I was thinking. But today wasn't a normal day.  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
I rode up to the castle of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood with mixed feelings. I was glad my father trusted me with more important duties, but a diplomatic mission? I was never cut for long meetings and boring discussions.  
  
Trumpets announced my arrival and I became annoyed. Just because I'm Isildur's heir they have to make a parade. I glanced around at the castle and someone standing in a window caught my eye. It was and elf, his long blonde hair flowing over his bare shoulders. His blue-green eyes bore deeply into my own and I felt as if the world had stopped turning. But I came sharply back to earth when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. It was another elf, except this one had black hair, her large blue eyes focused on my face.  
  
"Welcome Aragorn, son of Arathorn," she said softly.  
  
"Thank you, uh…" I said, not looking at her, but at the blonde elf in the window.  
  
"Arwen,' she said, taking my arm. "Come, I'll show you to the king."  
  
I took one last glance at the elf in the widow. He turned away as if disgusted at the sight of Arwen. 


	4. Default Chapter

1 The last chapter was so short I decided to post this one today too. I don't know exactly how the ages change from elves to humans but I always thought if Legolas was a human he would be younger than Aragorn. (shrugs)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In Legolas room…  
  
"Legolas you can come to dinner now," said Thranduil. Legolas lay half- asleep on his bed.  
  
"Legolas, this is not a request," he said, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming!" said Legolas, annoyed. Pulling on a gray shirt over his green leggings, he followed his father.  
  
The dining hall was full when he got downstairs. He caught Alana's eye and she winked at him. Sitting down on his father's right side he noticed that there were a few humans sitting amongst the elves. With a gasp he realized who was sitting across from him. He rolled his dark eyes as Arwen batted her eyelashes and smiled at him. Legolas didn't know weather to laugh or throw up.  
  
Not really paying attention to what he was eating, Legolas listened to the talk going on across from him.  
  
"That is King Thranduil's youngest son right?" asked the young man in flawless elfish. Legolas felt a strange sensation when he heard him speak.  
  
"Yes," said Arwen. "That is Legolas." She gestured towards him with a look of distaste on her face.  
  
The human however smiled. "My name is Aragorn. Nice to meet you Legolas." He stretched out his hand and Legolas shook it, feeling calluses under the fingers.  
  
Seeing the way Arwen was looking at Aragorn gave Legolas an idea. "I'm not sure if Arwen told you," he casually slipped an arm over her shoulders. "But we're to be married.'  
  
"That's nice," said Aragorn, stifling a laugh.  
  
"It's not exactly final…" hissed Arwen  
  
"Don't be so shy dear," said Legolas grinning.  
  
"You two must be very happy together," commented Aragorn, catching on.  
  
"We are," said Legolas. "Right honey?" With a huff Arwen stood up and left the hall.  
  
Aragorn laughed out loud now. It was an oddly pleasant sound. "Thank you," he said. "I didn't know how much more of her I could tolerate."  
  
"It was no trouble. I had a score to settle with her anyway." Legolas turned back to his food and was surprised when Aragorn continued the conversation.  
  
"So are you two really getting married, or was that just a way to get rid of her?"  
  
"Sadly, it is an arranged marriage. I have no say in the matter."  
  
"Really? How old are you?"  
  
"1923." He laughed as Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "In human years I am only 21."  
  
"Only four years younger than me. But that must be terrible. How do you stand it?"  
  
"I don't know…" Suddenly he saw Alana, beckoning for him to come over. "Sorry I have to go…"  
  
"Listen, I'm going to be here for a few more days, so would I be ok if you show me around?"  
  
"Sure. I wouldn't leave anyone to be slobbered over by Arwen."  
  
Aragorn laughed again and Legolas left, feeling light headed. "What is going on?" he asked himself. He wasn't really paying attention to what Alana was saying as they walked back to his chambers.  
  
"…so just because I was late I have to do chores all day tomorrow…Legolas are you listening?"  
  
"Mmm, yeah. I just need to sleep."  
  
"Or maybe you need your head checked," she replied, shoving him playfully. "I won't see you 'till dinner tomorrow, so have fun and don't get into too much trouble."  
  
"Yeah," said Legolas, going into his room focused on one thing and one thing only. 


	5. Default Chapter

1 Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I wasn't sure if I wanted to develop their relationship slowly or not. But I finally made up my mind so here it is! Slipping away chapter five! Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Legolas," came a voice from above his head  
  
"Huh?" asked Legolas sleepily. "Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes. You missed breakfast. I was getting worried."  
  
"Sorry," said Legolas, blushing when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
As he began searching his room for a clean one Aragorn noticed the scars on his back. "Shit, what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing," murmured Legolas.  
  
"Alright," said Aragorn, his eyes filled with concern for his newfound friend. "So what were you planning to do today?"  
  
"Practicing archery," said Legolas simply, holding up his bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
"Um, I was never good at archery. But it's ok, I'll watch."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Sure, what are friends for?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Just hold the bow steady, that's right." Aragorn held the string taunt for a moment, and then he let the arrow fly. It hit the target dead center.  
  
"Great shot!" said Legolas. "I think you're getting the hang of it."  
  
"Thanks to you!" said Aragorn placing a broad hand on the elf's shoulder. A shudder ran through Legolas's body and his touch. Aragorn quickly moved his hand away murmuring, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's ok. I liked it," replied Legolas, not realizing what he was saying. Aragorn's eyes flashed and he moved a little closer to Legolas. He smiled and licked his lips. Grinning Aragorn ran his fingers through the elf's long golden hair.  
  
"Ouch!" cried Legolas, backing away.  
  
"What?" asked Aragorn looking scandalized. But then he noticed three large bruises forming on Legolas's face.  
  
Dark clouds hung over the forest, spouting hail. Aragorn felt the ice hit his skin, and he hissed in pain.  
  
"Come on!" cried Legolas, through the blinding rain. "I know a cave close by!"  
  
Taking his slender hand Aragorn ran behind Legolas, and soon they reached a clearing with tall rock walls hiding it from the rest of the forest. Thunder sounded, making them nervous.  
  
"Yes," said Legolas, but Aragorn could barley hear him. "Here it is!" He led Aragorn into a small dry cave with a bunch of firewood stacked in a corner.  
  
"Alana and I found this cave awhile back," said Leoglas in response to Aragorn's raised eyebrows.  
  
"I can't wait to meet Alana," said Aragorn, as Legolas began to build a fire. "She obviously means a great deal to you."  
  
"She's my best friend. I don't know how I'd get through the day without her." Legolas said all of this without taking his eyes off of Aragorn.  
  
A sudden flash of light and loud crack made them both yell. A large oak tree that had been struck by lightning was blocking the entrance to the cave.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Legolas running over and trying to find a way out. "We're trapped!"  
  
"We can fix that later! Just help me put out the fire before we choke to death!"  
  
Within fifteen minuets they stood, panting, in total darkness. But at least now they could breathe properly.  
  
"It's no use!" cried Legolas kicking the tree. "There's no way out!"  
  
"Well then we'll have to stay here for the night," said Aragorn from the side of the cave.  
  
"You're right," said Legolas, calming down a bit. He tried to walk over to where Aragorn sat but instead he fell on top of him after tripping on a rock.  
  
Blushing Legolas tried to get up, but Aragorn pulled him back down. "Aragorn…" whispered Legolas. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Exactly what you want me too," replied Aragorn softly. His arms encircled Legolas's slim waist before he pushed his lips to the elf's.  
  
Legolas's eyes flew open in surprise as he felt Aragorn's lips on his own. "Aragorn," he tried to say, but when he opened his mouth Aragorn slid his tongue into it. Moaning slightly, Legolas responded by exploring Aragorn's mouth with his own tongue.  
  
Panting for breath, Legolas pulled away from the kiss. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" asked Aragorn, while running his lips over the tip of Legolas's pointed ear. Feeling dizzy Legolas nodded.  
  
"Good," said Aragorn, before seizing Leoglas's soft lips again.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Prince Legolas, are you alright?" These were the words Legolas woke up to. He screamed softly when he realized he was lying in Aragorn's arms. Moving away he said, "Yes, I'm fine!"  
  
"Great," said an elvish voice. "Your father was worried sick about you."  
  
"Don't listen to Haldir, Legolas," came Alana's voice. "I was worried. Good thing I remembered this cave here. Don't worry, we'll have you out soon!"  
  
Legolas now done listening to his best friend, remembered who was in the cave with him. Aragorn began to wake, and Legolas wondered…Did Aragorn really like him? Or was it just because he was beautiful. Legolas knew he was considered beautiful among elves, but he needed to know…  
  
"Good morning," said Aragorn sweetly, moving closer to Legolas.  
  
"Not now!" hissed Legolas as sunlight flooded into the cave. Squinting he and Aragorn walked out and were immanently surrounded by chattering elves.  
  
"Oh god, Legolas, don't scare me like that again!" cried Alana hugging him. Her smile instantly vanished when she saw the bruises on his face. "Shit," she whispered, gently touching his cheek. Now that Legolas thought about it, they really did hurt.  
  
"Come on, we'll go back and fix you up." Grinning at her Legolas draped his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"What would I do without you?" he whispered. Behind them, Aragorn scowled. 


	6. Default Chapter

1 Ok so most of you are probably used to A/L slash and that's great. But please read The Difference Between You so I can see if people like Faramir and Legolas as a couple. And don't worry, it mainly focuses on Legolas. Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas relaxed in his room, enjoying the gentle night breeze that played around his face. It was a warm night, unusual for this time of year, but it was always humid after storms. Despite all the things that had happened that day his mind returned to one thing…Aragorn. He enjoyed his company, but somehow it didn't seem right, being with another male.  
  
A knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Come in,"  
  
said Legolas. As he expected Aragorn stood there, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Tell me elf," he growled. "Did I satiate your lust enough last night or are you planning to spend the night with Alana?"  
  
Though he knew Aragorn would want to talk, this wasn't the reaction he had expected.  
  
"How dare you say that? You don't know Alana, and you most certainly don't know me! So don't go judging people before you get to know them. And by the way I didn't ask for anything last night!"  
  
"Yes you did! I could see it in your eyes Legolas!" yelled Aragorn. The way he was looking at Legolas made him feel exposed, as if all his feelings and thoughts were at Aragorn's disposal. He couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"Are you going to hurt me Aragorn?" sobbed Legolas.  
  
Aragorn stared at him, not knowing what to say. "What do you mean by that?" he finally said.  
  
"I've only known you for a day, but somehow I love you. And I need to know if all you see me as is a toy. Another beautiful creature that is lucky enough to cross your path. Please tell me!" yelled Legolas, through tears.  
  
"Shh," said Aragorn, gently wiping the tears off of Legolas's flawless face. "I may not know you well, but I'm willing to learn for I feel the same way…"  
  
"But how do I know you won't leave me? I've lived on this earth for 1923 years and I am still young and nieve. How can you, being only 25, know what you want?"  
  
"Because my feelings are returned," said Aragorn. All of Legolas's fears seemed to melt away as Aragorn kissed him.  
  
Totally lost in each other, they didn't notice two figures, one blonde one dark, run away from the room, sniggering.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Legolas pulled away from Aragorn's kisses and leaned against his bare chest. "What time is it?" he asked after regaining his breath.  
  
Aragorn peered over the elf's shoulder, to look out the widow. "It can't be later that five." He ran his tongue over Legolas's sensitive ear. "Why?"  
  
"Shit!" yelled Legolas, throwing Aragorn's shirt at him.  
  
"What?" asked Aragorn, confused.  
  
"My father," were the only words Legolas could get out before he was thrown onto his back, yelling in pain.  
  
"How dare you embarrass me like that?" yelled Thradiul, his foot connecting with his son's stomach. "Imagine my surprise when I find my eldest son with another man…A human no less! Have you no pride?"  
  
Legolas's breath was shallow as his father continued kicking him.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Aragorn, shielding the trembling elf. "It is not his fault!"  
  
"Of all the people I'm surprised at it's you, Aragorn. Future king of Gondor. What will people think of you?"  
  
"I don't give a damn about what others think of me. Legolas was one of the only people who didn't see me just as Islidur's heir. That's why I love him so much," spat Aragorn at the king. At the last words he glanced at Legolas, who smiled at him weakly. The king scowled, before kicking Legolas again.  
  
"Why do you wish to harm your son?" hissed Aragron.  
  
"I have no son!" yelled Thradiul, before hacking at Legolas with his sword.  
  
Blood flowed from a wound on the fair elf's side and yelling with rage Aragorn tacked the king and his head hit the wall. He fell back limp. "Pity," thought Aragorn. "He's still breathing."  
  
"Aragorn," whispered Legolas, clutching his side. "Tried to kill me before…"  
  
"It's alright," said Aragorn, taking the elf's cool hand. "We'll go away. He won't hurt you anymore."  
  
"That's nice," murmured Legolas before passing out.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Within an hour Aragorn was running towards the stables, an unconscious Legolas in his arms. He had bound the wound, but the elf was still weak.  
  
"Thank god for elvish healing abilities," thought Aragorn, as he finished packing his horse.  
  
But someone calling his name made him stop. "Aragron!" Alana called running up to him. "Have you seen Legolas? I cant…" but she  
  
stopped when she saw the form of her best friend. "What the hell happened to him?" her eyes flashed. "And where are you going?"  
  
"I…I can't say," chocked Aragorn. Suddenly Legolas stirred and murmured, "Tell her Aragorn,"  
  
Unable to say no to him, Aragorn said, "His father tried to kill him,"  
  
"Well that would be the third time he has tried," whispered Alana. "But you just can't leave! The king will think he can scare Legolas, which is what he wants. You can't!"  
  
"Right now all I care about is his safety. Maybe he can come to terms with his fears away from all this."  
  
"You're right," said Alana. Quickly she mounted her horse. "Lets go then."  
  
"No!" cried Aragorn, and she looked at him funny. "You must stay here."  
  
"Why?" she glared at him.  
  
"Well," He knew the real reason why he didn't want her to go. He was afraid she would come between him and Legolas. But he quickly came up with an excuse. "Because you need to cover our escape. Won't it seem funny if we just disappear? Here," he handed her one of Legolas's extra shirts that he had packed. "Rip it up and say you found it near the river. Once all is well again, come to Lothlorien. That is where I am headed."  
  
"Alright," sighed Alana. "Take good care of him ok?"  
  
"You have my word," said Aragon, mounting the horse and taking Legolas in his arms again. He cantered away, leaving Alana alone and confused. 


	7. Default Chapter

I'm sorry for posting chapter 6 twice. I am just in a rush to update…Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. It was in a notebook I lost but when I was cleaning my room I found it again! Yay! The text in italics is Legolas dream. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," uttered a female voice. "You plan might fail. The two are strong and very much in love."  
  
"It will not fail!" whispered evilly another voice but this one was much harsher than the other. "I have waited so long for the human to be mine, and I won't wait much longer!"  
  
"But why…"  
  
"See that's why I choose you for this job. You're all looks and no brain. You must drive a wedge between them and later I will strike the nail on the head!" She hissed in anticipation. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Good. I have already dispatched a band of orcs. Catch up with them. They have been instructed not to make a move until you tell them to."  
  
"I won't fail you." She turned to leave but the other grabbed her arm.  
  
"Have fun with the elf. He is supposedly very beautiful…but that is a matter of opinion."  
  
"Yes my lady."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas's eyelashes fluttered and he moaned softly. All the details of his dream floated away when he saw Aragorn's figure above him. "Where am I?"  
  
"Shh, Legolas, you're safe now," replied Aragorn, handing him a cup of water.  
  
Legolas peered around the brightly-lit campsite. They were in a forest, but it wasn't Mirkwood. Then he remembered what had happened. And to his own great surprise he burst into tears.  
  
"What's wrong love?" asked Aragorn, wrapping a comforting arm around the elf's shaking shoulders.  
  
"He's tried to kill me before…He beats me…I hate him! I hope he dies!"  
  
He pressed his face to Aragorn's chest, sobbing because of rage, fear, and hate. But suddenly he stopped hearing a loud scream.  
  
"What is it?" asked Aragorn, watching Legolas get his bow and arrows.  
  
"Someone's in trouble," replied Legolas, slinging his quiver over his back. "Stay here, and guard camp."  
  
"No," said Aragorn. "I won't let you go out and get killed."  
  
"I have a better chance of escaping if it's only me," replied Legolas stubbornly. From the in his blue-green eyes, Aragorn knew he wouldn't give in."  
  
"Fine, but be back soon."  
  
"I will." Replied the elf, kissing him softly on the lips. Then he ran off in the direction from which the scream had come from, his blonde hair flying out behind him.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"When is the elf coming?" grunted the captain of the orcs. "I want to taste elf flesh!"  
  
"Patience," said a soft voice. "He'll be here. And how many times have I told you? You are not to kill him, or the human."  
  
"Right my lady."  
  
"Look here he comes!" she smiled and the orc pushed a spear to her throat.  
  
"Are you ready?" he hissed evilly.  
  
In response she took a deep breath and screamed again. The blonde elf turned when he heard her scream.  
  
"Shut up, or we'll kill you here and now," said the orc captain.  
  
She whimpered in fake pain as he pressed the spear closer to her skin. The blonde elf seemed to have noticed her and she looked at him, with a look of terror in her eyes. Well actually it was more like desire. Her mistress was right. He was beautiful. Long golden hair flowed over his slender shoulders, and his eyes were a stunning blue-green. His face held so much innocence but behind that there was pride and determination. She tried to focus because if she failed she would never be able to have him.  
  
"Help!" she cried, and the orc hit her over the head with the butt of his spear.  
  
"Not so hard you fool!" she whispered, before everything went black.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas watched in horror as the orcs knocked the brown haired elf out. Their faces were alight with cruelty. Quickly he strung an arrow in his bow and killed the orc nearest to her. Soon all the orcs were dead.  
  
Stepping over their foul bodies he gently took her in his arms. She stirred a little and he began to run, back to the camp. He didn't notice when she smiled wickedly up at him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
When they finally reached camp the sounds of a battle could be heard. "Aragorn," whispered Legolas and he quickly scrambled up a tree, placing the female elf he had rescued on a sturdy branch. Jumping down he joined the fray.  
  
All of his arrows gone now, Legolas used his elvish agility to move through the enemies, slashing left and right with his twin white knives.  
  
Aragorn, however, was in trouble. He had gotten himself surrounded. The orcs chuckled evilly, threatening to engulf the man. He managed to cleave the head off of one that came to near, and the others screamed, lunging at him.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled, knowing that the one he loved was going to die.  
  
A sudden blaze of white light blinded him and knocked him off his feet. When he finally opened his eyes he realized all the orcs were dead. Aragorn lay in the middle of the clearing, and he was beginning to wake.  
  
"Aragorn," whispered Legolas tentatively, brushing damp locks out of his lover's face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine…yes," said Aragorn, struggling to stand. "What happened? I don't remember much, just white light…"  
  
"I don't know either…" replied Legolas staring into the humans captivating eyes. Slowly he leaned he leaned it and kissed Aragorn hard. Moaning softly he responded running his fingers through the elf's soft hair.  
  
From above a pair of dark eyes narrowed. "This is going to be harder than I thought," she murmured. 


	8. Default Chapter

Sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile. I told myself that I'd update all my fics at least once during vacation. So I decided I'd start with this one! Miyo is my own character and everything else belongs to JRR Tolkien. Elvish speech is in ' ', and thoughts are in . Sorry if this doesn't make much sense, all will be revealed in a few chapters. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Miyo looked down upon the elf and man with disgust. How the hell am I going to compete with that? she wondered, watching their tongues battle. Sighing loudly she leapt out of the tree and landed on top of Legolas tearing him away from Aragorn.  
  
'Aragorn?' asked Legolas breathlessly, and Miyo ruefully got off of him.  
  
'Sorry,' she said sweetly, and in return Legolas mumbled, 'That's fine.'  
  
'Who is this Legolas?' asked Aragorn, and Miyo scowled, as he wrapped his arm around the elf's slender waist.  
  
'I don't know,' said Legolas grimacing as he touched his hair, for when she had jumped on him, he had hit his head on a rock. It hurt a lot. 'She was captured by a band of orcs, and they were about to kill her.'  
  
'My name is Miyo,' she said forcefully. 'And I could have saved myself.'  
  
Legolas just chuckled and Aragorn smiled. Every day he was coming to love the elven prince more and more.  
  
'And you are…' asked Miyo, trying not to throw up in disgust. They were beginning to make her sick, which increased her determination to tear them apart.  
  
'Aragorn,' he said, 'And this is Legolas.'  
  
'Well Legolas, even though I didn't need your help, I thank you for saving my life.'  
  
'Your welcome,' he replied, before turning back to Aragorn. 'I think I am going to go and bathe. I can not stand the reek of orc any longer.'  
  
'I'll go with you,' said Aragorn smiling, before turnig back to Miyo. 'Will you be able to manage by yourself? We won't be long.'  
  
'I'll be alright,' she said her answer sounding forced. God how she hated the though of them *bathing* together, but she knew if the plan was going to work she'd have to put up with it…for now. An evil smile crossed her face as she began to build a fire.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Slowly Legolas lowered himself into the lake, enjoying the feeling of the water flowing over his grimy skin.  
  
Chuckling Aragorn slid next to him, his arms encircling his waist. 'What's wrong Legolas?' he asked noticing the look on the elf's face.  
  
'I'm fine,' was the reply.  
  
'You know that's a lie. You can tell me what's wrong.'  
  
'I don't know!' Legolas yelled, moving way from his lover.  
  
'Well maybe you need to relax a little…' said Aragorn, closing the space between them, to massage the elf's slender shoulders. Legolas closed his eyes in pleasure. This felt so good…  
  
'Do you want me to stop?' asked Aragorn after about ten minuets. Legolas nodded and they stared at each other, longing shining brightly in both their eyes.  
  
Resisting the temptation no longer Legolas pushed his lips to Aragorn's. As their tongues battled for dominance Legolas felt something going on inside of him that he only felt once before in his life. The last time that he felt that was about two hours ago during the battle with the orcs. But as Aragorn began running his tongue over his sensitive ear tip he forgot everything, until bright golden light glistened around them. Swearing loudly Aragorn dropped Legolas's lithe body with a splash.  
  
'How did you do that?'  
  
'What?' asked Legolas, brushing his dripping hair out of his face.  
  
'That golden light. How did you do it?'  
  
'I don't know!'  
  
'Let me see,' murmured Aragorn, before slapping the elf hard across the face.  
  
'What the hell was that for?' yelled Legolas, and a burst of flame shot at Aragorn, who smiled.  
  
'I'm sorry love,' he whispered, before kissing him again. Legolas moaned and the golden sparks flew before them. 


End file.
